Kingdom Soul
by Rizox
Summary: When Soul and Maka are transported in the world of Kingdom Hearts. Maka heart is consumed by darkness. So it is up to Soul and a Young Riku to save her and send them back to their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Soul**

By

Zorie Owens

Chapter 1: Meeting Soul

As Riku, covered in the black coat stares at the sunset while standing on the edge on the top of the balcony of the clock tower. He remembers the time when he fell to the darkness. How lost and confused he was. How strong and powerful he was. As he begins to space out into his memories he hears a small squeaky voice from behind. "Gosh, this is the last place I thought you would be." Riku turns around and see the king, King Mickey. "You're majesty." Riku says as he turns around and steps down from the balcony. "I didn't mean to worry you." "Na I wasn't worried just curious about where you went, that's all." King Mickey turns around and looks at the sunset. "It's beautiful in this world as well isn't it?" Riku nods his head, "Me, Sora, and Kiarie would always watch the sun set back on Destiny Island." Riku turns all the way around looking at the sunset. "It was just as if not more beautiful there." Riku flashes back to that last moment of peace he had with Sora and Kiarie. He sees them watching the sunset while setting on a bent palm tree. The vision last for only just a minute, then Riku returns to reality. "How long till Namine piece back Sora's memory." "Not long hopefully." Responds the King. "If I had to guess a couple more months." Riku nods his head, thinking of his experience at Castle Oblivion. How he learned he can control the power of both light and dark. How Sora memories were scattered and are now desperately trying to put them back together. He thought of how he cause he friends so much pain, suffering. grief and turmoil. He begins to face the ground beneath him, sicken with himself. How could he turn on his best friends, the ones who were always beside him, always watching over him, how could he? He begins to ball his fist up in anger, sadden, and yet not a single tear fell from his ocean blue eyes. Was he really sorry, was he really regretting his decision to follow the

darkness? If so why aren't I crying? "Don't think like that." Riku lefts up his head in shock. "Don't go thinking you're not sorry from fallen into the darkness, hurting you're because you are." "Don't let some stupid tears affect your thoughts." Riku begins to ponder the Kings words, and then he looks the king in the eye. "Thank you" Riku says in a grateful voice. The king just looks at him and smiles. They leave the clock tower and begin to walk towards the castle where Sora, Donald, and Goofy were lying fast asleep. "What do you think Organization 13 is planning to do with Sora's memories?" "Not sure, maybe to slow us down to get there real agenda together." "What you think that could be?" "Why don't you ask, them since you have so many questions." They both laughed. Then as they begin to go through the crack in the hole in the wall separating the town from the woods. They see a boy with silver hair, a yellow jumpsuit, and a head band. The two run towards him. "Hey are you okay?" King Mickey asked. They picked the boy up and lean him against the brick wall. He looks like he is in his teenage years, with ride eyes and light skin. "Maka" He says in a very weak voice. "Hope that's not his name." Riku said sarcastically. "This is serious Riku." "He looks like he's been in pretty bad fight and whoever fought him beat him pretty badly." "Yeah let's take him to the hideout." Mickey looked at him with a concern face. "Mickey, he doesn't look like he can be part of the Organization. " "I know I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about what Diz would say." "Forget about that, he needs us and now." Mickey was hesitant as he looked at the boy. "Fine, left him up and you carry him to the hideout." Riku did what he was told and they carried him all the way to the secrete place. As they enter the hole to their secret place, they walked through a forest with very tall trees, as they continue to walk through the forest. Riku carried the injured boy through the forest, as they walked the boy continued to yell in a soft painful voice. "Maka! Maka!" "Whoever this Maka person is, they must be very worried about her, huh?" King Mickey said. "Yeah." Riku replied. As they continued walking they made

their way in front of a small castle. It was brown, with a dullish look to it. In front of the castle was a large metal gate. Mickey summons his Keyblade that appears out of a glow of light. His Keyblade is yellow, with a white square key handle. At the end of the Keyblade is a chain with a head of a mouse. Mickey points the Keyblade in front of the keyhole; a bright thin light is blasted into the keyhole. Once the in the keyhole the gate opens. The King and Riku walk in the castle carrying the boy.

After they walk in the castle Riku lays the boy on the hard sofa. "He should be comfortable enough." Riku said "Yeah, just about as comfortable as that hard couch." They both snicker. "How long do you think it will be until he wakes?" Riku asked Mickey. "Don't know, could take days… months even." Riku looks at the boy; he could feel something for the boy. Was it Payne, affection, what was it? "Who is this?" someone in a deep voice said. They both turned around startled. "Diz! Don't scare us like that." Mickey said. Diz came in walking in the room wrapped in his red zombie like clothing. "Forgive me your majesty, but I am curious on the company you allowed in are hideout." Diz turn and stared at the boy lying on the sofa. "He's not an Organization member, if that's what you're thinking." "And how do you know that for certain boy." He responded to Riku's words. They give each other a mean stare. "C'mon guy's this poor boy is injured." "We got to help him." There stare ended as Diz turned and looked at the young boy. "He is not from this world, nor any others I am a where of." Both the king and Mickey look in shock. "That can't be, I know there are multiple worlds, but you're saying he's from none of them." "He's from a world, just not one I am aware of that exist. " "That's crazy, then where is he from?" Mickey asked. "That, and what did he bring with him from his world?" Diz asked in a serious voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Soul Chapter 2: My Miester Lives

"Soul! Soul! Soul!" Soul turns around and sees a girl blonde hair, with two twin pony tails one on the right and one on the left. She was wearing a school uniform, black overcoat, white shirt, with a red tie, short skirt, and black shoes. "Maka! Maka! Maka!" Soul yells out stretching his hand out from the Darkness. They both are stretching their arms as far as they could. "Just a lil father, c'mon." Soul said in a determine voice. Just then Maka pulls her arm from Soul. Soul looks at her in a shocked. Maka gives Soul a wide insane grin, and then she says in a playful childish voice "Bye, bye, Souly." As Soul falls into Darkness screaming Makaaaaaaaaaa! Then soul wakes up from his dream and shoots strait up from his nightmare panting heavily. "Looks who's up." A voice coming from the left side of soul. Soul looks over to his left to see a girl with blue eyes, blond hair wearing a white dress sitting on small white chair. "Where the hell am I?" Soul asked in a painful voice. "You're in Twilight Town." The girl answers in a soft comforting voice. "Where the hell is that?" Soul asked holding his head. "I'm not sure what you mean by that." Namine said in a confused voice. "Where is it Africa, Italy, North America, you know what is it a country, state." "C'mon give something." "I'm still not following you." "Ughhhhhh." "Guess there's no way I'm gonna been able to find out where I am, huh?" The girl looked at him with a confused look. Soul lets out a relaxing breath. "Okay Soul." He whispers, "You don't know where you are, you're not sure how you got here, and you don't know where your meister is?" Soul closes his eyes trying to remember what happened. He sees his meister Maka, being swallowed up by this thing covered in Darkness as he lays there watching her helplessly. His memory then leaves him and returns to the present. "Are you okay?" asked the girl. "Yeah." He turns to face her. "How rude of me, I didn't even ask for your name." "My is Namine." She said with a bright smile. "What's yours?" "Soul." He said in a confident voice. "Soul huh, that's a very interesting name." "Who gave it to you?" Soul snickers and responds in a smart voice. "You sure do have a lot of questions huh." "I'm a very curious person." She said in a soft voice. Just then Riku walks in; he turns to Soul and says

"Oh, you're up." "Yeah…. And you are?" "I'm Riku." He responded. "Riku along with King Mickey found you." Namine explained to Soul. "Oh yeah?" He responded as he got up from the sofa. "Thanks, I owe you one." "What you owe me is a reason why I should have left you to die at the spot?" Riku told him in a serious voice. "Riku!" Namine said in a shocked voice. Riku eyed down Soul as if he was looking into his very soul. Judging him, to see if he was really someone he could trust, Soul doing the same. A minute went by as they stared at each other. "I don't have one." Soul said in a smart voice. Riku stared at him as Soul walked by him. Then he puts his arm in front of him, stopping him in his track. Soul kept a straight face, careful of not showing any emotion of fear or being scared. "You're not going anywhere till I get some answers bitch." Soul turned around. "I didn't hear you correctly, what was that you said?" Soul said in a violent voice. Namine looks at both guys with a concern look. "C'mon on guys lets…." "Stay out of this Namine!" Riku interrupted her in angry voice. She stepped back in fear. She had never seen this side of Riku; it was as if he was a new person. "Hey don't talk to her like that." Soul said. Riku turned his attention to him. "If you want to know how I got here fine, but. You're not going to yell at her like that." "Fine how did you get here then?" Just when Soul was about to answer his question he sense something that makes him sweet bullets from his head. "She's here." Soul said in a frantic voice. "Who is?" Riku said but for an answer. He was bulldozed over by Soul as he ran for the door. "What the hell?" Riku said as Namine pulled him up. "Stay, here Namine I'll go sees what is going on." Riku runs after Soul.

Riku finally catches up with Soul where the train station is, there is no one their but them. Riku sees soul looking around the area, as if he found something. "Where is she, I can sense her she' here!" Just the his then Riku jacks up Soul. "Okay, no more bull shitting!" "Who are you, and how did you get here !?" "You better let me go before…." Riku reveals his sword and places right to his neck. "Now I' m going to ask you again, who are you?" Riku said in a

serious voice. Soul snickers and say's. You're not the only one with a sharp toy. Then Souls entire left arm turns into the sharp edge of a scythe. He places the end next to Riku's neck. Riku lets go of Soul, they stare at each other, with each person holding their weapons at each other's necks. "What are you?" Riku asks. "My partner" a voice said coming down the stairs of the train station. They both turned around and saw a girl. "Maka." Soul say's. "Yes soul it's me." Maka replies. Riku looks confused, then Soul's left arm returns to normal and he runs over to her. "How'd did you survive the explosion?" Soul asks her. "I don't know, all remember is the explosion and me waking up here." "What about black star, kid and them?" "I'm not sure about them either." "I'm sorry to interrupt this heart felt reunion, but." Riku said while walking up the stairs. "But I'm still kind of in the dark here." Soul and Maka turn around and faced Riku. "You right". Soul said. "The thing is…." Before he can finish his sentence Maka pulls out black sword and swings it back, "Watch out!" Riku yells. Soul ducks down, the edge of the sword swipes off a few pieces of hair off his head. As Soul is on the ground Riku jumps in the air and spin kicks Maka, she flies into the glass door of the train station shattering the glass and falling into the station. Riku generates his sword, and goes into his attack stance. "What the hell Maka!?" Soul yells. She snickers, "You are so gullible." She says as she's getting up. She wipes a smudge of blood off her bottom lip. "You sure had some power in that kick of yours, so is that the full power of darkness you used?" Riku is shocked "How do you know of the darkness." "Darkness is everywhere you idiot. You had to be a complete idiot not to recognize it." A symbol then appears in the center of her chest, it was a red heart with an x in the center of it. "She's a heartless?" Riku said in shock. She charged at Riku with her sword, they began to have a sword fight, where Maka is widely swinging her sword and all Riku can do is block her attacks. "Ansem told me you were weak, but I at least thought you could give me a little challenge." Their swords clash tighter and they are in a stalemate. "How do you know Ansem?" Riku asked. "I know everything. Kiarie, Sora, Donald, Goofy. Everyone." She responds. Riku breaks the stalemate, clips her leg and she lands hard on the

ground. Riku pulls back his sword "Die!" he says before he could stab her, soul swings his right hand and slice Riku's left side. Riku falls to the ground blood running out of him a river. "No one kills my mister." Maka rises up from the ground. Soul looks at her as she picks up her sword, "I don't know who you are, or why you possess my mister, but I promise you this. You won't get away with this." She snickers, "You think you're strong enough to beat me, and save your friend?" Soul just stood there, unsure with his response. "Didn't think so." With that Maka walked away. Soul is left standing there with Riku slowly bleeding, before he could bleed out Mickey and Diz teleports using a portal using. "Riku!" Mickey yells as he runs towards the wounded Riku. He proceeds to heal his wound and Riku slowly regains consciousness. "What happened?" asked Diz. Soul was silent, then he turned around and faced Riku. Riku stares at him clutching his wound. "My miester is consumed by your darkness…. I can't beat her alone." Riku stares at him. "I need your help." Soul said. "You can't be serious!?" Diz exclaimed. "How the hell are we supposed to..." "Ok." Riku answered. Both Diz and Mickey gasped. "Riku?" Mickey asked in a concerning voice. Riku stumbles and walks towards Soul extending his hand. Soul extends and they shake on it. Bonding their souls and their hearts for now, and forever.


End file.
